Hero
'Appearance' Height: '''Average mobian height '''Build: '''Slender '''Main color: '''Gray '''Markings: '''Light grey arms with a black band at the top, same goes for the legs. Has a grey upside down hear shape on his chest that is outlined by that same black '''Skin color: '''Grey muzzle '''Eye style and color: '''Oval, light grey milky eyes, pupils a gray '''Hair/Quil/Dread style: '''Has two bangs in the front which are grey, has the rest of his hair tied back in a low pony tail, this hair being black of color '''Other noticeable features: *'Wings - '''Has a pair or red wings on both the inside and outside *'Horns - Has a total of 3 horns, two at the same line as his fin ears and one on his forehead *'Glasses - '''Glasses used to be really needed for him due to terrible vission, however he no longer needs them considering he is blind *'Scars - Has a rather nasty set of scaring on his chest where his heart is located Overall clothing style: Wears a rather fancy red coat with black decorations, the sleeves have a gray/red gradient going on. Wears a gray turtle necked shirt underneath that coat. Wears black skinny jeans that are tucked away in simole boots 'Personality' Likes *Demons *Seeing the world tick according to his views *The sounds of clocks *Freedom Dislikes *MAIA *Conflict *Himself *Silence *Nights Fav drink: Whiskey on the rocks Fav food: Apple pie Personality: *Insecure *Impulsive *Somewhat of a downer *Scared to speak up *Great leader ship skills *Has his heart in the right place *Caring *Guilt riden *High empathy 'Abilities and Skills' Strenghts: *Completely resistant to fire and electricity *Skin as strong as stone, thus just randomly punching him will hurt you more than you hurt him *Almost all injuries heal right back up (Unless injury caused by something holy) Weaknesses: *Blind as can be *Despite not being a demon he is weak to what demons are weak to *His entire body can be controled by people who are able to use earth powers Abilities: *'Clairvoyance' - Able to 'see' events that have happened in the past, present and future. But they come in blurs and are hard for him to pinpoint when exactly it all happens and why 'History' *Only child born to a rather poor family *His mother having had quite a lot of illness during her pregnancy was bedridden *And thus Hero was born at home and not a hospital *It was mostly his father who was the one that tried to raise him *Would often just be taken away and out of the house by his father, just to be out in the open air and away from his ill mother *At 4 the illness finally claims his mother's life *Father grew depressed and didn't spend quite the ammount of time with Hero anymore *Hero starts going to school where he doesn't click perfectly with the other childeren *Out of all the subjects, he is worsed at gym *During rough playing one day during break he completely collabsed complaining about chest pains *Was taken to the hospital where it was diagnosed he was born with a heart defect *Father decides /not/ to have his son operated on due to being unable to pay for the surgery *Hero is taken home despite his weakend state *Instead his father goes to some back alley doctors whom he can pay to get to help his son *Safe to say they only helped with the issue temporaraly *Is bedridden quite often from that point on, stuck in bed whenever chest pains would occur as well as fatique *Father nolonger even able to support his son and keep up taking care of him *His father tries to suffocate him one night with a pillow *Able to struggle away from it despite the intense pains *In his own flight instinct he flees onto the streets *Collabses as his body starts shutting down, no longer able to be sustained by his failing heart *Is saved by a young demon he practically forces him into a pact with her *Thus forms a bloodpact with Ducil *Refuses to turn home due to fear and instead choses to remain on the streets *Talks alot with Ducil and they exchange info about their own kinds in a sense, dicussing it all *Intrest is sparked into morality of good and evil, mostly considering how little good he has had in his life *Becomes attached to this want for revenge for his life and all the bad he had been forced to go through *Ducil tries to distract his attention away from it *Starts seeing mobians as the wrong in the world and demons as the right *Sparks the idea to make a safe heaven for demons, a church for the evil they bring *Obsesses over Pandora thanks to it *One night hears yelling for help and rushes over with Ducil *Saves Adamas and befriends him, clicking in their intrest and views *Decides to start out the church with his help *It does pick off and people start joining *Adamas tells about his visions and says one vision is telling him they need to save some one *And thus they set off and in the course safe Penny whom joins their side *As the church grows in size they start clashing with the opposite church, the church of Elpis *Meets Veavus the leader of that church whom he has a strong fued with due to being ones opposites *MAIA starts rearing it's head *Gods start dicking around and do largely chance both his own and Veavus' view *Grows honest feelings towards him, they part ways on promise of a dave *Returns only to have his church attacked and practically murdered out by Dave and Faith *Tells his following that remains to run and go into hiding *Is taken by Dave and Goodwill not too much later and in a sense tortured to spill where they are hiding *Is blinded during this due to having his eyes burned out by holy water *Is saved by Veavus who ends up greatly injured and losing his following *Feels terribly guilty about this, feeling it's his fault *Ends up getting excussed from the hospital, makes Veavus promise he'd come and visit once settle and healed *Heads back to what is left of his following, sends out Ducil to help heal Veavus and tell him where they are hiding *Following grows uneasy and fearfull considering all that MAIA is doing *Their unease rubbing off on Hero who starts losing it, not hearing from Veavus either *Their unsease and fear rubbing off on him and falls into dispair *Ends up making a harsh decision with a few followers, they would go in and destroy MAIA from the inside out, no matter the cost *They do this and managed to take out a chunk of MAIA but with many loses *Badly injured and gets chewed out by multiple people for doing what he did *Falls into depression *Give sup his church to Adamas *In his own anger and sadness breaks his pact with Ducil and runs off *Considering the pact was the only thing keeping him alive, he litterally start dying bit by bit as his heart fails him once more *Runs into Veavus who almost litterally shakes him back to his senses *Though it was more guilt trip that he remade his pact with Ducil *Gets filled with guilt more and more as Veavus keeps lecturing, calling him things such as selfish *Ducil had aparantly comfronted Veavus about this and the two talk *Turns out he can't remember their promise and all that *Practically feels his heart break at it but keeps silent about it *Tries to help him out though, more for approval of Veavus than himself *Starts hearing voices, keeps quiet about it *Starts cutting himself when in private, not out of a suicidale tendency, but to use his own blood to shape ritualistic symbols *Unable to see what he is doing, purely going on instinct with them and listening to the voices *Just falling deeper and deeper into depression, starts feeling disconnected from the world *The cutting and symbol making picking up, creating entire alchemic circles and seals with his own blood, though is smart to do this in his own room where non will see *Might've activated a few of those circles and ritualistic marks *Tries to keep up an okay appearance towards Veavus and Ducil, very much slipped off into darkness himself *Been discovering certain things and kind of disturbed by them *Worried about his own well being and sanity *Yet refuses to reach out at all *Instead has been learning things, not nice things but things non the less! *Gets into contact with Virus 'Character Relationships' Family Friends Enemies 'Miscellaneous Information' *Hero's original designed was made my Jaci as an adoptable *Was revamped and finally used once it was decided the gods needed churches *Colors fade into grey and starts to crack as he grows weaker and closer to death *Had he been born in the hospital, they would've discovered his heart defect right away and could have helped then * Category:Secondary Characters Category:Gargoyle Category:Male Category:Alive